tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Shopping Game
The Shopping Game is another method of earning Tengaged Dollars and is also played simply for fun. It consists of a handful of users owning their own shop, from which other users can buy outfits that have been designed by the owner and possibly from other users with their consent. How do I get involved? Not everybody can open a shop immediately but anyone who signs up for the game will be allowed to create a shop, which will not be open to the public. Each week, a new Shopping Game will begin and if your shop is chosen, it will be opened to the public. You can use your own T$ to bid for your shop and these bids will influence whether your shop will be chosen or not. Only six shops are open each week. What do I earn from my shop? At the end of the week, the shops will be ranked on how much they have earned. The shops which have been ranked first, second or third place will remain open and will continue to the following week. The bottom three will be closed. The following are the prizes for your shops: Any shop which has been open for a minimum of five rounds (whether consecutive or not) will only receive 10% of the T$ that they make from sales. The cost of opening a shop You cannot open a shop for free. Each time you open a shop, it will cost you a one-off payment of 10T$ and any bids that you make will be added to the price. Once obtained, this shop can be used in an unlimited amount of rounds. Bidding for my shop This bidding process is slightly different to Auctions as you will not be automatically deducted your bid money from your user account until the game is started and will only affect the shops who bidded the highest and therefore make it to the shopping game. You can bid through the 'manage/edit' button within your shop's unique page. There, you can decide how much or less you wish to bid. If you bid an amount that you don't have, then the algorithm will simply ignore your shop. It is also interesting to note that the amount of your bid that you pay will be decreased if you have other items that have made it to the auctions page. There is a simple sum, which the algorithm uses to work out how much you pay and that is: Amount of your bid that you pay = bid amount / 1 + the number of designs in auction within the last 2 weeks For example, if you have placed 3 items into the auction successfully within the last 2 weeks, then you will pay one quarter of your bid number (because we add one to the number of designs). Other points *You are only allowed to stock thirty items per round and if you successfully continue to another round, this number will be increased. *You control the price of each item but it is worth setting the price at a reasonable amount as to attract customers. *Newer shops will earn the whole amount that they make from the sold items. This cannot be said once you have entered your fifth round in the game. After that, you only earn 10% of your sales. *If you ever decide to try again for the shopping game, you can either use your old shop or a new one but it is advised that you use your old shop because more people will know your old shop rather than a new one. *Some shop owners attract specific customers by created personalised designs for a certain game whereas others focus on simple pieces to attract a wide range of customers. *You can use all means possible to attract your shop inside and outside of Tengaged. You will not be penalised for advertising- you will possibly get more customers for doing so. *Anyone and everyone has the opportunity to browse and buy items from your shop. Outside links *Tengaged tips on the Shopping Game *The official page for the Shopping Game